Reflecting
by Richess
Summary: Spike can acquires the aspect of a demon and must help Buffy destroy a Master vampire. Set in season 4 of BTVS. *WIP* Will be updated on Sunday's.
1. Default Chapter

** REFLECTING**

** Author:** Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards

** Feedback:** Love it! Want it! Pretty please.  richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary:** Spike can acquires the aspect of a demon and must help Buffy destroy a Master vampire. Set in season 4 of BTVS and assumesknowledge of BTVS episodes 'Lie to Me', 'Anne', 'Earshot' and 'Harsh Light Of Day' and Angel season one episode 'In The Dark'. A Spike/Buffy shipper eventually. 

** Rating:** R – for adult themes of sex, talk of rape, mutilation, torture.

** Ships: **Spike/Buffy, with some Spike/Other(s), Xander/Anya, Xander/Faith, Riley/Buffy, Graham/Faith.

Disclaimer: all characters except for Fernando, Karah, Nina, Ava and other minor characters belong to Mutant Enemy Prod., and a bunch of other people. The ones listed above are MINE!

** Music:** 'Private Show' by Pink (I know that this album was released in 2000 but I just liked the song so bear with me.) / 'Naughty Girls' By Samantha Fox / 'I Didn't Mean to Turn You On' by Robert Palmer. Thought by main charactersare in *'s and thoughts by minor characters are shown in //

** Notes:** Thanks To Valerie andLisa for their input into this fic. To Fernando, I hope you like your evil self.

** Started:** Dec 2000

________________________________________________________________________

_ Spike left Los Angeles at sundown. "I will have my revenge on Angel and Buffy."_

** _ Part 1_**

Spike was in San Diego, listening with some interest to an anomalously eclectic mix of R&B, alternative, house, techno, pop and even country. Alone, despite the press of gyrating, sweaty young humans, his eyes constantly scanned the sea of happy meals. The club - "The Confessional" – was packed. 

This place is a total anomaly, he thought as he walked through the crowd. 

Most of the people began line dancing when country music started. People were laughing at them and with them. A couple of people fell and the whole club hooted and hollered as each misstep was exposed on the big screen TV's stationed strategically around the club.

"NOW, it's TIME for the flashback." The club went wild. *_ What the hell?_*

Music blared throughout the club,Samantha Fox's "Naughty Girls Need Love Too." _ *I haven't heard this song in years.*_ Girls in droves ran onto the dance floor.

_ ~ ~ I've been told time & time gain,_

That you can't treat love like a game,

But I play rough with hearts that never mend 

Cause some guys like you could say

Love, it's just a four-letter word

Never heard how absurd

How could it be

Love.

I can't believe that this is real, how I fell

Now you steal my heart away from me

Used to always know what to do now you've got me confused

Baby, don't let me misunderstood

Cause were in love so bad

But it feels so good

Then a long came you 

Now I know its true

Naughty girls, need love – too ~ ~

"That's my song." one girl said excitedly to her friend as they walked past Spike. Her friend was too busy looking at the cute blond guy.

*Lot's of yummy treats around here. Look at that one. That neck. Wait a minute. How 'bout that one? If her skirt was any shorter I could see her . . .* And he did.

"Wow! The Bronze was never like this." Spike whispered.

"Excuse me. Did you just ask me to dance?" A pretty brunette said before grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. 

_ *I guess dinner found me tonight. She's cute. Happy meals with legs and look at those legs*_

Her dark hair shined like glass, her hazel eyes large and deep. She had to workout because her body moved like a fine tuned machine. Her dance to 'Naughty Girls' was extremely naughty. And Spike certainly didn't disappoint herat all. Their bodies surged to the beat and didn't stop, especially when the next song came on.

_ ~ ~ You read me wrong_

I wasn't tryin' to lead you on, not like you think,

I didn't mean to turn you on.

I know you . . .

Expecting a one night stand 

When I refused, I knew you wouldn't understand,

I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to turn you on.

I told you twice, 

I was only tryin' to be nice, 

Only tryin' to be nice.

Whoa. I didn't mean to turn you on

Hey now, why should I feel guilty cause won't give,

Guilty cause I won't give in,

I didn't mean to turn you on

Whoa. I didn't mean to turn you on ~ ~

But Spike and the girl had every intention of turning each other on. Theirbodies got closer if that was at all possible. Heat radiated from her body and her heartbeat quickened as they moved. The song ended quickly and the next came on, "Cool It Down" by New Edition. Spike broke their intertwining bodies apart and tookher hand. He led her of off the dance floor to a nearby table.

"My name is Julie," she said over the music.

"Spike."

A waitress came over_ ._ "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Two Cranberry Crazes." He ordered, looking at Julie for approval. She nodded. 

"Coming up." The waitress dashed away.

"What's a Cranberry Craze?" Julie asked.

"It's champagne with frozen cranberries and icing sugar. It tastes amazing." Spike explained. 

"Sounds good. But I have to warn you that I am not twenty-one. I am only twenty." 

"It's ok. I ordered it, you didn't. So you won't get in any trouble."

"Thanks. You British or an Aussie?" she asked.

"A Brit to the bone." Spike said smiling. Julie looked at him and smiled back. _ *He seems ok.* _

"Two Cranberry Crazes," the waitress announced as she sat the drinks on the table. "That'll be sixteen bucks."

Spike handed her a twenty. She searched for change_ ,_ but Spike shook his head and smiled slightly at her.

"Oh, thanks." The waitress said gratefully. With a quick grin, she turned and disappeared to another table.

The eighties music finishedand was succeeded by R&B. People scooted to the dance floor as the music blared.

This is good." Julie said with a nod to her drink. "So, do you go to school around here?

"No, I've been out of school for a while." Spike answered ashe sipped his drink slowly.

"Oh. How old are you?" Julie asked, now looking concerned.

"How old do I look?"

"I don't know. About twenty-five."

"Close. I am twenty-four." Spike lied. Well, he had been twenty-four when he died – 120 years ago. Spike looked at his watch, 2:30 am.

"Somewhere to go?" Julie asked looking disappointed.

"Actually yeah, I was heading to Cancun. I just decided to stop here on a whim. But I am glad that I did." 

Julie smiled_ ._ "To Mexico? For what?"

"For a vacation," he lied.

"Take me with you." 

"What?"

"Take me with you. I've always wanted to go to Mexico. I could go home, pack and go with you."

"You kidding? Cause if your not . . . sure, I loved to take you." Spike smiled. Once she invited him in,she would never leave her house alive.

"Let's go." Julie grabbed his hand and led him out of the club. She waved bye to her friends, who smiled deviously at her walking with the handsomeblond.

* * *

They reached Julie's condo in minutes.

"Come on in." she said opening the door.

The next thing he knew, she was kissing him. Abruptly, she pulled away from him to close the door and put on the two safety locks. She turned back to Spike and crushed her body into his. Spike smiled at herattempt at forcefulness. He could hear her heart race.

"I have no intention of going to Mexico with you. I just didn't want you think that I was a big slut by asking you 'Do you wanna go have sex tonight?'" Julie said a matter-of-factly. 

"Oh." He smiled and the two kissed again. They moved entwined, as she led him into her bedroom. The windows were open and the fresh breeze and moonlight sailed through the room. Julie quickly took off her shoes and pants. Spike's duster fell to the floor as they broke apart to shed the rest of their clothes. 

Julie pulled off his black t-shirt, pausing to admire his lean muscular chest. Spike pushed her onto the queen-sized bed, and kissed her hard. She squealed as his cold hands traced her sides and reached underneath her to unhook her bra. He leaned in close and nibbled on her neck. 

Spike saw a blur of stars as he felt his demon emerge. He hadn't eaten since he left LA_ ,_ and the urge was to overwhelming to stop. His fangs sunk into her neck. Julie gasped in pain and his bite deepened. Her arms that had been pulling him close,fell weakly to the bed. Spike heard her heartbeat slow to a near crawl as her blood emptied into him. Only then did he release her.

His human mask slipped back on. The vampire looked dispassionatelyat the shocked expression on her face as her eyes slowly closed for the last time. He quickly put on his shirt. _ *Didn't even get to do the deed. That's what I get for damn near starving myself.*_

Spike turned to the phone and made a call.

"Hello." A tired voice came over the phone.

"Hi."

"Spike, it's 6:30 in the morning here. Where are you?"

"California and its 3:30 here. I need a favour."

"Not in Sunnydale are you?"

"No."

"What's the favour?" 

"You've got a place in Cancun, right?"

"Sure. If you going there, I'll inform my staff. They'll be ready for you. How you getting there?"

"Driving."

"No way, Spike. Where are you? I'll send a plane and fly you to Cancun. Ok?"

"Karah, you always know how to treat a guy." Spike gave her the information she needed and then brought her up to speed about the Gem of Amara and his torture session with Angel.

"Don't worry. The bloody poof is all right. His friends saved his sorry arse." Spike told Karah.

"Good. You and Angel . . . never mind. Stay where you are and I'm going to send a car for you at sundown."

"Thanks. Oh yeah . . . by the way, how much did you fetch for that stuff?" he asked.

"When you get to the airport, the stewardess will hand you a package. It'll have all your stuff in there. Good bye, William." Karah said.

"Bye, luv." Spike smiled as he hung up Julie's phone. The happy expression stayed on his face as he walked past the dead girl's body to close the apartment draperies against the rising sun. 

* * *

The driver blasted the air condition in the limo as they drove to a small airport just outside of San Diego. There, he was escorted to Karah's private jet. They took off half an hour later.

"This is for you, Mr. Montgomery," the stewardess said as she handed him a brown envelope.

Spike opened it. It helda United Statespassport, a social security card, two driver's licenses, an a credit cards, all in his name. Karah had also set up a numbered bank account in the Cayman Islands. The balance line on the statement said that his account was worth $2,197,828.08.

Spike whistled, and then saw a note from Karah_ . _

_ Hey you!_ _ I hope that you like your sixty-five percent. I am leaving these keys with you. For a car and a house in none other than Sunnydale_. _ I have a feeling that you will heading back there soon. So, just in case, no more tunnel, warehouse or crypt living for my favourite undead guy. _

And most of my staff in Cancun are human with a couple of Claylock demons for protection if you want. You cannot eat any of my staff. That means no feeding at all! Their families have worked for me for over a hundred years and are extremely loyal. I know that you'll do right by me. Someone will be at the airport waiting for you. Oh yeah. The pictures on the passport and driver license are computer generated. They look good, don't they? Bye Will. Luv, Karah.

P.S. an old friend of yours might come by for a visit.

"An old friend?" Spike was mildly amused. He wondered who this 'old friend' could be.

TBC.


	2. Part 2

** REFLECTING**

** _ Part 2_**

The driver took Spike to a sprawling estate just outside of Cancun. Through the heavily tinted windows of the limo, Spike saw the mansion come into view. The Spanish relic had a beautiful cream coloured exterior and alarge water fountain in front, created with Mayan tile. Since it was daytime, they drove directly into the garage. Spike walked toward the doors connecting the garageto the house.

As he entered the mansion,Spike could smell the fear that was in this house. People were shouting and yelling and crying.

The driver, Jesus, left Spike and ran in the direction of the noise. Spike paid no attention. He was examining temporary home with appreciation_ ._ The large windows were covered with deepred velvet drapes to block out the sun. _ *The place is magnificent. Typical Karah. What the . . .*_

A woman rushed to Spike and grabbed his arm."Please senor, you must help me," she sobbed falling to the ground.

"Anna! Stop it." A youngman came running toward crying woman. He whispered something to her in Spanish.Jesus entered the room as the distraught woman rose to her feet.

The young man turned to Spike and Jesus yelled at him to leave Karah's guest alone. But the young man ignored him.

"Por favor. You must help my sister." hebegged.

"What?" Spike asked.

The man continued_ . _"She was kidnapped last night from the discoteca by some Menslector demons." The young man explained. The woman's crying got even louder.

"And . . ." Spike said searchingly. _ *I really don't see what this has to do with me.*_

"We need to get her back. She is a powerful bruja. She protects us and others."

"Michael!" Jesus exclaimed. 

_ *Guess he shouldn't have said that. Bruja, bruja, bruja. WITCH.*_

"Callate!" Michael hissed.

"Haga lo que quiera . . ." Jesus grumbled.

"You saved the world once_ . _Karah talks about you often. My sister's powerful. If her blood is used for evil, it can destroy the world. The demons will kill her at midnight tonight. And we don't have any defence against them. They are too powerful." Michael continued, "Karah said that you are balanced . . ."

"El vampiro?" The man holding Anna asked surprised.

"So what of it? Balanced?" Spike glared at the man and then shook his head, "If she's such a powerful BRUJA then why doesn't she use BRUJERIA to free herself?"

"Her powers are for the use of others and cannot be used on herself for that would be selfish. But you are a vampire that once fought on the side of good. Please, please." Spike noticed for the first time how young the pleading man was. He was really no more than a boy, barely seventeen. Spike could have shrugged him off but he never backed down from a good fight to be involved.

"Fine." 

The woman gasped and hugged Spike tightly. 

"Thank you." The young man exclaimed

"Just give me the bloody details. How many are they? Where are they held up and where are Karah's weapons."

* * *

Nightfall hit at around 9:30. The sun had finally set.

Michael and Spike inched forward toward the cavern where the demons were holding the young man's sister, Nina. Michael handed the bag of weapons to Spike and took off to the car waiting down by the edge of the hill.

_ *Two demons. This should be interesting. I didn't even get a chance to rest up.*_

Going through Karah's computer library, they had run across thedemons' Latin name, Nullus Ostium. No mouth. Spike could tell from that picture on the computer screen that the demons were going to look even worse up close and personal.

Spike crept into the cavern, holding a fighting axe in one hand, a crossbow in the other. His last weapon was a semi-automatic gun in a holster at his side. The demons didn't even notice as he entered the room. With the crossbow, Spike sent an arrow into the back of the first demon who was standing over the girl, painting something on her bare chest. The other demon turned to see his partner writhing in pain, pulling frantically at the arrow. Enraged, the second demon jumped on Spike. The crossbow dropped from the vampire's hand, but Spike recovered instantly, jumping on top of the demon, knocking him senseless. The arrow-pierced demon rejoined the fight, lunging at Spike, throwing him head first into a wall. A stunned Spike stared blearily at the two fleshy-looking demons approaching him.

"I was right. You are uglier in person."

The demons walked toward Spike who was getting up slowly. They saw it as a sign of weakness and the two pounced at Spike. Spike felt a series of blows and kicks connect with his body. He looked longingly at the fighting axe which lay on the floor, several feet out of reach. 

*What the hell am I doing?* Spike reached for his gun.

** BANG**

The demon'sbrains splattered all over Spike. Spike fell back under the weight of the dead demon as it toppled on him. The other demon looked at his partner's brains on the cave's floor and took off running. Spike picked up the axe and ran after the demon, catching him outside of the cavern. With one swift motion, he gave the demon aroundhouse kick, sending the demon flying backward. The demon quickly got up, but before he knew what hit him, Spike sliced his head off.

The blood splattered on Spike's face and arms. He dropped the axe by the demon's body and headed back to the cave.

* * *

The girl was still tied to the table, struggling to break free from the ropes. When Spike entered her eyes went wide as she looked at her savoir. Spike removed her gag and untied the ropes. Her clothes were shredded heaps on the floor. As she got up, she tried to cover her bare breasts and Spike quickly took off his red shirt and gave it to her. Nina snatched the shirt quickly. Spike turned around so that she could put it on.

"Muchas gracias." Nina said.

"De nada." Spike didn't remember toomuch Spanish even though he had lived in Spain for a couple of yearsduring the seventies."Habla ingles?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

TBC

** Notes: I forgot on the first chapter to thank my ever wonderful and faithful beta Wyrdin who must get lots of praise for betaing my fics cause it is definitely not an easy job. Thank you! Thank you! You are the best beta ever.**


	3. Part 3

** REFLECTING**

** _ _**

Part 3

Back at the Mansion, the house was ablazein activity. Most of the town had come to see if the vampire would return with the young girl. They were ecstatic when vampire and witch climbed out of the truck. 

Anna ran to her daughter, looked her over, and gave her infinite amount of kisses and hugs. Michael and Jesus beamed at the mother and daughter. Then Anna turned from her daughter and assaulted Spike with her motherly love. Spike cringed at her touch and kisses, but finally resigned himself to the fact that she was happy and grateful to him. Anne pulled back from him beaming, said something to Jesus in Spanish,and took Nina's hand, whisking her away down the hallway. Nina looked over her shoulder, back at Spike. Spike felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could tell she wanted to say something_ ,_ but didn't.

"Seòor Spike, we have brought you gifts. We hope that they are to your liking." Jesus interrupted his reflections on Nina.

"Gifts?" Spike followed Jesus up the grand staircase to his room.

Jesus opened the bedroom door for Spike; three beautiful women were waiting inside. They each had long dark brown hair and olive coloured skin. He chuckled as he thought *Happy meals with legs_ ._*

"Only one condition: you must not drain," Jesus cautioned. 

The girls looked to be about twenty, all in good physical condition. They smiled seductively at the vampire, but Spike could smell theirfear as he gazed at them. Spike's face began to itch.

"Well, Seòor Spike?" Jesus hurried.

"Well what?" avoice from behind asked. Jesus nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the woman's voice, then sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't Karah. Spike turned, already knowing who he would find standing behind him.

She stood before them in an orange leather halter-top and a pair black leather pants that hung dangerously low on her hips. Her hands were placed strategically on her waist. Her cream coloured skin glowed under the chandelier's lights. Her strawberry blond hair fell to her collarbone, draping like silk around her face. Her emerald eyes flickered. "Well, WHAT?"

Her glossed lips and pouting mouth looked completely edible to Spike. He wondered againwhy he had never left Dru for Ava. _ *Stupid loyalty. I've always placed loyalty first. Drusilla was my sire. How could I leave her? She needed me. But Ava was and is independent and divided. I never know who's side she's going to be on.*_

"I . . . I . . ." Jesus stammered. Ava glared at him, then smiled at Spike. Her smile was dangerous. It could make a man weak at the knees and sell his soul.

Ava walked toward the three girls and whispered to them in Spanish. The girls ran out of the room and fled out the door anddown the stairs without a second look. Ava turned to Spike and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her body towards him. Spike snuggled himself against her. She turned her head to look at Jesus. 

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself. If I see any one of ** them** around here again, they will regret it." She made the whole statement with a slight smile on her face. Jesus shivered. 

"Good bye Jesus," she said, turning her back to him. Jesus quickly retreated down the stairs and disappeared. 

"So, are you happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you, luv."

"Would you really have done anything with those girls?"

"Of course I would have."

"I love your honesty."

"I know."

* * *

Spike woke up next to Ava and ran to the bathroom. His face felt like it was on fire. Spike washed and washed, but his face still itched. His scream of frustration woke Ava.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked sleepily as she walked into the bathroom, a sheet wrapped loosely around her body.

"It's my face. It won't stop itching."

"What kind of demon took Nina?"

"A Mens Lector demon or something."

"Oh my god! They didn't tell me. Did you get any of the demon_ '_s blood on you?"

"Well, yeah. I blew out one's brains and chopped the other's head off. Why?" Spike asked the last part cautiously.

"Well they can give theiropponents an aspectfrom what I understand_ ,_ your slayer fought one and got an aspect of the demon. It almost drove her insane."

"What's the aspect?" Spike's voice took on a higher pitch. "And she's not my slayer."

"Mind reading." Ava replied, looking into the mirror where she was holding onto a figure that was not reflected.

"Mind reading? Doesn't that drive people insane?"

"No. Well_ ,_ kind of. I don't know how it's going to affect you. Buffy was human. Her mind could not develop restraints_ ;_ therefore she heard everything and everyone's thoughts. She couldn't shut it off. But your are a vampire, so I don't know what could happen to you." Ava replied honestly. She picked up a washrag and led Spike back to bed. The pitcher of water by the bed served as a temporary basin whileshe wiped his face to relieve the itching.

"Let's take another shower_ . _I am sure I can stop that itchingfor you," she goaded with a playful pout as she let the sheet fall gentlyto the floor and guided the vampire to the shower.

* * *

As dusk set, Spike finally went downstairs with Ava. The itching had stopped at last, and hunger had driven him from the confines of the bedroom. The bottled blood he found in the kitchen tasted fresh and very human. As he drank, he idly thought of Ava. He wondered what her blood would taste like. 

He smiled as he remembered when they had stumbled upon her house in Florida in 1888, intent on having a good old slaughter. Angelus went after her as soon as they were invited in. Ava bitch-slapped him up and down the hallway of her plantation in Florida. After that, she invited the vampires to stay. The nine of them had been on their way to see The Master, but were sidetracked when Penn decided to take up his family serial killing again. So instead, the vampires headed south. The vampires spent some time in Florida, laying low at Ava's house, and when they decided to return to England, she travelled with them.

Anna greeted them in the foyer, "Seòor and Seòorita." 

"Anna_ ,_ we are going out tonight. Where's Jesus?"

"He is in the workroom. I will tell him to bring around the car." Anna scurried off.

"Where are we going?" 

"Una discoteca."

"Why?"

"To check out your new powers."

"Why? They don't work. At least not on you anyway."

Ava smiled_ . _"Ofcourse not silly. You most likely will not be able to read certain demon's minds, but humans are a different story. You might even be able to read vampire's, if you're lucky."

"Lucky?"

Anna reappeared with Nina. Nina looked at him strangely.

//The power will come to you soon enough_ ._//

Spike looked at her. Her mouth hadn't moved, but he heard her voice. Spike stared intently into her black eyes.

//You hear, me don't you?//

"Yes," Spike answered softly. Ava turned to see Nina and Spike locked in an intimate gaze. 

She smiled_ . _ //It has been done_ ._//

"What?" Spike asked; hiscuriosity piquedby her statement.

"Let's go_ ,_ Spike. You and Nina can have this conversation later." Ava grabbed his arm and flashed Nina and Anna a quick smile before they dashed out the door.

* * *

The club was filled with locals and a few straggling tourists. The club rocked everything from Ricky Martin to Cuban salsa. Asong came on that Spike had never heard before_ . _Ava dragged Spike ontothe dance floor and began grinding against him to the beat, reminding him of their activities of a couple of hours ago.

I don't wanna meet on a lonely street 

Where the talk is cheap & the price is sweet 

I'm not that girl; I'm not that girl 

And you don't wanna see the other side of me 

So I'm a hit you off & I'm a set you feel 

Before you fall too deep, don't fall too deep 

Spike ran his hands over Ava's breasts and hips. A tingling at the base of his skull caused him to look up across the dance floor. Ava continued to move rhythmically to the song, not even noticing Spike's distraction. The leggy blond across the room stared hungrily at Spike.

He don't know, 

I'm gonna be the one, who's gonna let him go 

Even if he wants to stay, I'll let him go 

Cause all he wants from me is 

A private show, oh oh oh

//I would love to take him home and make him scream my name over and over. I would so take his//

Spike looked back down at Ava who had put her hands underneath his shirt and begunto play with his nipples. He gasped out a laugh as he looked at her. She looked at him with her "who me?"eyes and ground her hips against his. He felt the eyes again. Spike looked back up to the blond across the room.

//That slut. Oh wait. Two seconds ago I was going tonever mind. He's too much of a hottie for her anyway_ ._//

_ He's all talk, thinks he knows _

How this game's supposed to go 

For everyone 

Still it seems he can't see, thinks he's just usin' me

I don't wanna meet on a lonely street 

Where the talk is cheap & the price is sweet 

I'm not that girl; I'm not that girl 

And you don't wanna see the other side of me 

So I'm a hit you off & I'm a set you feel 

Before you fall too deep, don't fall too deep 

/Well, we can see who's gonna get lucky tonight./ A young man dancing near them smiled at Spike and gave him a thumbs up.

//Those two are practically having sex on the dance floor_ ._// A young woman thought as she looked at Spike. //Well, if his was mine, I would too_ ._//

He don't know 

Maybe if he wasn't such a gigolo

I would let him stay 

Instead I let him go (gotta let you go) 

Cause all he wants from me is 

A private show, oh oh oh 

/I bet he is a gigolo like the song says. But I would gave him a private show any day_ ._/ Spike was shocked as he looked at the young man standing to his left.

(He don't know) he don't know 

I'm gonna be the one, who's gonna let him go 

Even if he wants to stay, I'll let him go (I'll let him go) 

Cause all he wants from me is 

A private show (private show), oh oh oh 

He don't know (he don't know) 

Maybe if he wasn't such a gigolo (I'll let him go) 

I would let him stay 

Instead I let him go (nasty ho) 

Cause all he wants from me is 

A private show, oh oh oh 

Spike was so busy listening to their thoughts, he didn't even sense the vampire that walked into the club.

* * *

"William the Bloody," he stated, looking out on the dance floor.

"Who?" A minion asked.

"William the Bloody. A hotheaded vampire. No patience, lots of finesse. But no follow through. Has good potential. But

"But what_ ,_ Master?"

He turned and looked at his minion, "You ask too many freakin' questions."

"Sorry, Master," the minion cowered.

"He would be a good addition to my team, to kill the slayers. He's killed two already and he's only lived for a 120 years, well on his way to beating my record. I've only killed four."

"How old are you, Master?"

"458."

"Wow. Who's the girl with him_ ,_ Master?"

"Beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, Master. What is she? She doesn't seem human." The minion looked at her up and down and licked his lips. The next thing he knew, therewas a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down to see a stake, and then looked up to see his siregrinning at him before he blew into dust.

"Too many questions." 

"Fernando, are you ready to go back to the lair?" asoft voice asked him from behind. Her hands snaked around his broad shoulders. She was standing on her tiptoes, looking over his shoulder to follow his gazeto a young couple on the dance floor. "Is that him?" 

"Yup!"

"What happenedto Carlos?" she smiled at the pileof dust that she kicked with her feet.

Fernando smiled_ ,_ knowing no answer was needed. "How do you feel tonight?"

"Great." She beamed at her sire.

"Good_ . _ I am feeling a bit frisky tonight."

He loved the small look of terror that flashed across her face. She had learned well. Her terror was three-fold that of the first time they had met. Her tears as her body writhed with pain had gotten him completely hard. The sheer agony in her cries goaded him to more sadistic cruelty. Even now, just the memory of her blood and torment made him jump with excitement. Torture – as well as feeding - was his life's necessity. Besides, he still had some ideas and methods he hadn't worked out the kinks yet. He could feel his body rise with anticipation. Even now as a vampire, she couldn't contain her tears when he would torture her. 

"Fern, I."

"You what?"

"Nothing Sire," she lowered her head in submission_ ._ "I was just"

"Your fear smells delicious, pumpkin." His arms snaked around her waist_ . _"Give me a little taste."

She pulled herself closer to him and bared her neck for his pleasure. He morphed into his demonic visage and sunk his teeth into her delicate skin. Her small feminine gasp made him only sink his fangs in further. He finally retractedhis teeth after two large gulps of her bloodsatisfied his immediate craving. He let go of her, and she staggered backward trying to get her balance. She stood dazed for a second.

"Go." Fernando barked at her. He turned back to the dance floor to look once more at Ava and Spike, then turned to follow the vampiress.

* * *

TBC.


	4. Part 4

** REFLECTING**

** _ _**

Part 4

It had been one month since he acquired his aspect of the demon. It took getting used to. He could read the minds of vampires, humans and a couple of other demons, but not all. He had to make eye contact with the people or demons to know what they were thinking. And only Ava and Nina knew of his newfoundpower.

"It's time I go back," Spike started.

"I know. To Sunnydaleto kill the slayer. Well remember that you have a place here now."

They heard the doorbell ring and then Nina's shriek of terror. Spike and Ava ran downstairs. Agang of vampires stood outside he door. Ava looked as the vampires parted like the Red Sea. Fernando walked to the doorway. Ava's look hardened as she saw her old acquaintance. Nina stepped away from the door and moved toward Spike.

"Ava."

"Fernando."

"May I come in?"

"The invitation is for one." 

Fernando glided through the doorwayand examined Spike, "William, old friend."

"Fernando. What brings you here?" Spike asked unenthusiastically. 

"The Slayer," Fernando said, noting the expression that flit across Spike's face. "Ahh.I've seen that I've piquedyour curiosity."

"Nina, why don't you go to the kitchen or something?" Ava said casually, wanting Nina out of Fernando's sight. Nina nodded and trotted down the hallway. Ava made a mental note to speak with the villagers later. Most knew of Nina's powers, and a careless word could easily get back to Fernando, placing the young witch in danger. 

"Let's go in to the study." Ava suggested.

* * *

Both Ava and Spike had been surprised to find the dark-haired vampire on their doorstep. Neither held any liking for Fernando. In fact, both had good reason to stake him where he stood. They had first met him in 1888, during their cross-Atlantic journey to England with Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla. A besotted Fernando had immediately attempted to ingratiate himself into Darla and Ava's good graces. Angelus had made it brutally clear that the blonde vampiress was off limits. Spike similarly warned Fernando away from Ava and Drusilla, or so he thought until she stumbled, bruised and battered, into his stateroom one night. 

Fernando had snuck into Ava's room, intent on forcibly pressing his case. In turn, Ava had made her aversion quite clear by staking the vampire in the stomach. Only the fact that he remained in great pain as his injury slowly healed – and Ava's insistence that she was quite capable of exacting her own revenge - saved him from Spike's wrath. Nevertheless, Fernando assiduously avoided Ava and Spike for the rest of the trip.

"From what I hear, the Slayer has partnered with some band of mercenaries, hunting down vampires and other demons and experimenting on them," Fernando began, sipping warm blood from a champagne glass.

"The slayer is not that sophisticated," Spike scoffed.

"Well if it's not her, than who Spike? You've just come from Sunnydale. Has anyone said anything to you?"

"No. I was toobusy."

"Yes. Looking for the Gem of Amara_ ,_" Fernando snickered. Spike glared at him.

"Why you bloody w...."

"Okay boys. Let'sbe civil for a bit. I don't get what the has to do with us."

/Well, we kill the slayers and then I kill Spike and then I'll have you all to myself, Ava./

Spike had his back turned to Fernando, but he had clearly picked up the other vampire's treacherous thoughts. 

The brief flash of rage that passed over Spike's face shocked Ava. Unaware of his telltale expression, Spike was surprised by the look on Ava's face. He tried to read her thoughts, but couldn't. 

Oblivious to the by-play between Spike and Ava, Fernando gestured to the other vampire. "Well, my dear, I think we should kill the slayers. And I want William here to help us."

"I don't think so, chum. I've got stuff to take care of," Spike said, moving closer toward Ava.

/Fool. When I kill the slayers, I will bathe in their blood. And then I will kill you slowly./ 

"Very well," Fernando said nonchalantly. He slowly finished his glass of blood, not even noticing Spike's venomous glare.

"Well good bye, William and Ava. Always a pleasure," he grabbed Ava's hand to kiss it_ ,_ but the growl from the younger vampire stopped him in mid-air.

* * *

** TBC**


	5. Part 5

** REFLECTING**

** _ _**

Part 5

"Giles, it was just weird. Three guys walking around in some kind of army gear. I thought that it was a Halloween costume, but it's mid-November, Giles. I think that we should try to find out who these guys are."

"Agreed. Where should we start?" Giles asked Buffy.

"I don't know. That's kindayour ex-job." The blond teen cringed at her words.

Giles scowled at her until the door burst open. Xander was holding a limp figure in his arms, which he carefully put on Giles' couch.

Faith.

"Good lord Xander. What have you" Giles began.

"I had too. I was at the hospital and a gang of vampire's came into the ward asking for Faith's room number. I took her and hide her in the next room. They said that 'capturing both Slayer's should be easy...Especially this one.' That's when they realized that she was gone. They said that 'Fernando wasn't going to like this,' so I decided had to take her out of there."

Buffy looked at Faith. She looked peaceful and beautiful. "Good decision Xander."

Giles and Xander looked at Buffy in utter shock.

"Thanks, Buffy." Xander said uncertainly.

"Move her up to my bedroom then, Xander." Giles instructed as he took off his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief. Buffy could see the worry on Giles' face.

"Who's this Fernando?" Buffy asked when Xander left. Giles went to his bookshelf and selected a volume. He paged through rapidly, and then stopped. He shuddered as he read. 

"He's a Master vampire over 600 years old. He's killed three slayers, and three of those in this century. Two in Europe, and one in Osaka. He is a vicious killer. Most of the slayers were tortured and" Giles stopped.

"And what?" Buffy asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"They were tortured, raped and mutilated. And their bodies were puton display. And from what I remember from my studies, he is a collector."

Buffy shivered, "A collector?"

"Their bodies were put on display normally in the center of town back in those days and he delivered their heads to their Watchersand kept one of their hands. Always their staking hand." 

"And he's here?" Buffy said nervously, looking at her right hand.

"Buffy, he has fought against other Slayersbeside those three," Giles triedto encourage her.

"And they beat him? But not good enough. He is still around." The Slayer scoffed.

"Well, they didn't beat him. Theyran for their lives_ ,_" Giles finished.

* * *

Nina and Ava helped Spike pack. He was leaving ona plane to Sunnydale tonight. It had been five days since Fernando had made his offer. 

"But I still don't understand how could you read his mind without the eye contact," Nina asked.

"Could be more than one reason. Like he is an old vampire, therefore he has no reason in his mind to block out anyone. Or Spike can senseimmediate danger to himself and others around him," Ava hypothesised.

"Remember, your plane leaves in one hour, Senor Spike." Nina left the room.

"I might not make it back," the vampire whispered to his lover.

"Whatever, Spike. If you don't, it'sbecause you wantto stay with her."

"What? Who her?"

"The Slayer! Buffy! When you tell me stories about her, you should see the look in your eyes. Almost nostalgic. You love her and you don't even know it."

"Ava, you'recrazy. I love you." Spike grabbed her shoulders and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Ava smiled, "Lying doesn't become you. You might lust after me, but you don't love me. What we have is fun, but I know that you don't love me."

Spike looked down at the ground. On some level she was right. He looked up at her_ ._ "Why can't I read your mind, Ava? What are you exactly?"

"Two questions to be asked and answered at a later date_ ,_ Spike. But _ now, _there is something that I must give you." Ava pulled her strawberry blond hair back to reveal her neck.

"What?" Spike gasped as he looked into her eyes. "Why?"

"You will need superior strength to fight Fernando. He is that good. And you know that I have something in my blood that is different." 

Ava moved toward Spike and kissed him passionately. Then she stood on the tip of her toes andleaned more into Spike. The demon inside of Spikebegan to growl. Ava nipped at his neck and earlobe. Spike's demon took over grabbed her roughly; its teeth tore into her skin. It drank hungrily and Spike felt a new energy rush through him. It was intoxicating and frightening. Her blood was powerful, the blood of an immortal, and non-demon. Spike pulled away, realizing how long he had been drinking. She looked pale_ ,_ but her heart was beating steadily. He looked at her. She wiped the blood off of his chin and smiled at him. 

A sudden insight hit him, "Did he feed off of you?"

"YesOn the ship to England. He waited for me in the passageway near my room and grabbed me from behind and fedfrom me for a few seconds. I grabbed a stake and staked him good before he could doanything else."

Spike knew exactly what the anything else meant when it came to Fernando. He looked at her neck which was already healed.

"What does your blood do?" 

"You'll find out. You better go. The jet needs to make Sunnydale before dawn. Bye." Ava kissed him one last time.

* * *

** TBC **


	6. Part 6

** REFLECTING**

** _ _**

Part 6

Fighting Fernando's minions wasn't that hard. The younger ones were inexperienced. But Fernando had compensated with an apparently inexhaustible supply of minions who continued to arrive in waves of five. But, then again, he had not expected the Slayer to have a friend.

Xander was armed with a supersoaker full of holy water and a water canister was strapped on his back. A large cross swung from his neck. He sprayed holy water on the first five minions who approached, but missed one. Buffy was preoccupied with the second wave of minions, quickly winnowing them down from five to two. Xander kept spraying, but the third and fourth waves had arrived and the vampire he had missed earlier was still harrying him. 

As Xander narrowed the playing field, sending six minions to a damp and dusty death, a vampire ambushed him from behind. Xander tried to struggle, but the supersoaker made it difficult to move. He grabbed a stake from his back pocket, but it was too late. He felt a sharp pain as razor sharp teeth tore his skin and flesh.

"Buffy," Xander gasped. He was beginning to feel woozy as the vampire fed.

Buffy was busy trying to find the stake that got knocked out of her hand. She looked up when she heard her name. She saw the vampire feeding off of Xander, and a part of her died. The distraction of Xander gave another minion the opportunity to tackle her to the ground.

"Buffy?" Xander could feel the life being drained fromhis body untilpoof. A burst of air and dust exploded around him. Xander turned to see a shadowy figure behind him and then passed out.

Buffy was being pummelled by four vampires. Then ** he** stepped in. He dusted two vampires quickly while Buffy handled the last two with ease. She looked at the masked stranger dressed in army fatigues. Maybe it was one of them commando guys. Her questions were forgotten as she looked to Xander and ran over to him. He was still breathing and his a pulse was little weak, but he would survive. 

A car roared around the corner. It was Giles. Buffy and Giles put Xander in the car while the stranger turned to leave, but another set of minions came running in their direction. He jumped in the passenger side, and Giles tore off down the road not even questioning the stranger's presence. In the back seat Buffy cradled Xander's head in her lap as she applied pressure to his wound.

* * *

"How the hell did she get away?" Fernando hissed at his minions.

Silence echoed through the room.

"I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," Lily observed. Her amused gaze turned on him and he grabbed her hungrily. She smiled at his roughness.

"Did you at least find out where she went?" Fernando turned back his attention to his minions.

Silence.

"This is just perfect."

"There was a man that helped her. A masked man," a minion by the name of Heidi volunteered. .

Fernando raised his eyebrow, "A masked man?"

"Yes. He fought for her and left with her. He was strong. Not human."

"Vampire perhaps?"

"I dunno."

"Thank you, Heidi. All of you get out of my sight. Except Heidi." Fernando still had her in his grasp, but he released her as the minions left. "Lily, I'll see you later."

She smiled innocently at him and left the room.

"Heidi, who was your sire?"

"Angelus," she looked at him with hope and approval. 

"He was a good warrior until the change. But you now are loyal to me, right?" 

"Of course, Fernando." Heidi's brown eyes danced as he came closer to her. She was young, turned at seventeen. She had that all-American look, light brown hair and brown eyes. He stepped toward her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Are you sure that it wasn't Angel?"

"Yes. One hundred percent. Not Angelus or that thing Angel."

"Good. That's all."

* * *

Giles and the stranger carried Xander into Buffy's house and laid him on the couch. The commotion brought Joyce came downstairs . She looked at Buffy, Giles and

"Spike. You found them_ ,_" Joyce smiled.

Spike took off the ski maskas Buffy and Giles turned around in utter shock.

"Spike?" Buffy gasped. She didn't know whether to be glad or angry. After the Gem of Amara battle and him torturing Angel in LA, she should be ready to rip out his throat, but she was glad he'd saved Xander. 

"Honey_ ,_ he said that you needed help and I told him where to find you_ ,_" Joyce said bringing gauze and hydrogen peroxide to clean Xander's wound. 

"To help me? Yeah right. You do remember that he is a vampire, don't you mom?" Buffy scoffed.

"So was Angel," Joyce said annoyed at her daughter's tone of voice.

"Don't bother arguing with mum, here. You're going to need my help against Fernando." Spike said to Buffy. Buffy hadn't looked at him long enough for him to read her mind. So Spike turned to Giles. 

//Him helping Buffy? The prophecy. Good lord, I always assumed that it was Angel.//

"The prophecy? AhhI came because of it. I mean Fernando asked me to help him kill the slayers. But that one - Kendra - I thought Dru killed her?"

"When one dies, another is called. The other slayer is Faith, but she's in a coma," Buffy replied.

Suddenly Buffy's final year of hell in high school was implanted into his mind at the mention of the other slayer.

"Wow, I've missed a lot of fun," Spike exclaimed, flashing Buffy a sexy little smile.

"Uhh?" Buffy asked confused. //I hate him. He is so arrogant. Stop smiling like that.//

Spike laughed. But Joyce's glare stopped him. 

"How did you know about the prophecy, Spike?" Giles asked.

"Heard of it. Not much details though," Spike covered.

"The prophecy states that only the Slayer and the most powerful vampire can defeat the Master Fernando. They would meld into one and destroy him," Giles recollected.

"Meld into one?" Buffy and Joyce asked at the same time.

"I don't know what that is suppose to mean. Do you?"

Buffy, Giles and Joyce looked at Spike.

//I hope that meld into one doesn't mean sex.//

//What if it's not Spike? Since when is Spike the most powerful vampire anyway?//

//I wonder if Xander will be fine. He looks so pale.//

"I wouldn't mind if it did, cutieI am extremely powerful, Giles. I have powers beyond your wildest dreams. And the boy here just needs to rest up he'll be fine in a couple of hours, don't worry_ ,_ Joyce." Spike replied to them. 

"What?" Buffy and Giles exclaimed at the same time.

"Good lord. You can read minds." Giles gasped.

Spike smiled and nodded. Xander stirred on the couch and then his eyes flew open.

"What happened?"

"A vampire got you, Xan." Buffy said kneeling down next to him. Xander looked past Buffy at Spike.

"How much blood did I lose? Cause, I swear that Spike is standing behind you."

"No_ ,_ you're seeing just fine. He saved you." Buffy grumbled, turning back to stare at the demon_ ._

"IT must be the hellmouth." Xander replied closing his eyes.

Buffy huffed, "I know."

* * *

TBC

** Notes: I forgot on the first chapter to thank my ever wonderful and faithful beta Wyrdin who must get lots of praise for betaing my fics cause it is definitely not an easy job. Thank you! Thank you! You are the best beta ever.**


End file.
